To Be With You
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: Ever wondered why Ray took a different plane from the rest of the Bladebreakers in Episode 19, “Under the Microscope”? Ever wondered what he was doing when the focus was on Tyson in Episode 18, “A Star Is Born”? Well, the answer’s here! RayMariah


Now for the prologue of As Long As I'm With You!!! I had fun writing this. =)

This fic goes out to LaDiNi, who gave me inspiration for it.

Yay!!! Mary-Jane Watson didn't marry that astronaut!!! She gave him up for Spiderman!!! They rule!!! =) I think Spiderman 2's so much nicer than Spiderman 1. =) Go watch it, people! (Although its a little late now, right?) I strongly recommend it! (It had the old tear-bucket spilling quite a few salty droplets. =]) [Am I being over-enthusiastic?]

As usual, I DO NOT own Beyblade, and some of the things they say may vary from the show, 'cos I don't try to memorize Episode 15. I only do that to Episode 16. =) The sweetest, most famous Ray/Mariah one. XD

**To Be With You**

**By**

**Aquarius Galuxy**

--In the Bladebreakers' locker room, before the start of the Asian Tournament Finals, Episode 15, "Going for the Gold"--

"Okay, guys, I've got the lineup for later," Kenny announced, glancing over his laptop. He was conscious of four sets of eyes – navy, sky-blue, golden and mahogany – fixed on him, unless Kai was leaning against the wall, with both his eyes closed, as usual. But Kai's attention was definitely on him.

Without waiting for someone to reply, he continued, "We're up against the White Tigers, as you all know. First up is Max, and you're battling against this big guy called Gary. Ray's next, going against Mariah. Tyson's rounding the finals up with Lee."

Ray felt his heart sink. He had to fight against the only girl on the team, and the only one who had managed to capture his heart at that?! Facing the White Tigers was one thing – the way things were at this point in time was bad enough, with the whole team mad at him, and now… he had to beybattle with Mariah, the one who had accompanied him and Lee on their little adventures in their childhood, the one who had his feelings in mind all the time, the one…

He exhaled deeply, having little choice but to face her as an opponent, despite their past friendship…

A polite knock at the door caused the Chinese teenager to straighten his face to look more cheerful and excited. Mr Dickenson entered with a smile.

"Well, today is the day, boys. It's been a long road to get here, and you've earned every bit of it. I am so proud of you!"

"Hey, Mr D.! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here at all!" Tyson exclaimed exuberantly.

"You trying to earn brownie points?" Ray asked, his eyes twinkling.

Tyson blushed. "Give me a break, will ya?"

The old man walked over to the Chinese teen. "I've watched you since you were a young boy, Ray. Are you ready for the match?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

The quiet talking behind a screen took a turn for the worst as Kenny suddenly exploded at Max, who seemed to think that winning the tournament was a piece of cake. Ray walked over to stand a distance behind the blonde boy. The sight of Kenny being thoroughly irritated put a smile on his face, and Tyson joined him, sniggering.

It was amusing while it lasted, until the Chief decided that he was done with Max. The latter stepped away from the chair, a big, confident smile on his face. Ray looked at him a little worriedly – the White Tigers were no mere pushovers – until Kenny beckoned him over. He tried to look as if he couldn't wait for the beybattles, taking a seat opposite the bespectacled boy.

"Yeah, Chief?"

"Ray – I was thinking, since you were previously with the White Tigers, you'd probably not need me to go through much of the battle strategies with you, right?"

"If you think it's better that way, I'm fine with it." Ray said easily, shrugging.

"Okay. Then I'll let you freshen your memory. You're going to be up against Mariah, the only female on the team, and she's got a mountain cat bit beast called Galux. Her best attack is Cat Scratch…" Chief rattled on as he turned the laptop in the small table, so that it could face the two of them. A photograph of the pink-haired girl was displayed in a window, and Ray couldn't help but be drawn to her face, as he had before he left the White Tiger village…

Hmmph. Refresh his memory? Ray let out a breath of bitter irony. Before he'd gone and packed up to leave the village, there had been times when they were almost _intimate_. Like he needed to have his memory refreshed for _that_ He could very well remember that himself. And now… could they even be friends? When they'd first met again in the alleys, she was glaring at him… but then – she'd begged him to return to the White Tigers… Was she still angry with him? He hoped not. He'd told her that she was a good friend… But – was that enough? His heart stated a firm 'No'.

Cat Scratch Attack… Did Kenny really have to tell him that? He'd got her started on coming up with her own beyblade moves… Although it would be interesting to see what she'd tuned them to by now…

"Ray?… Ray!"

He was brought back to earth by the hand waving frantically in front of his eyes. The raven-haired teen snapped his eyes away from the screen to look at the younger boy.

"Uh… you seem distracted, Ray," Kenny said nervously. The subject of what he was distracted by stayed unmentioned, for which Ray was grateful. There was enough attention drawn to the fact that the two of them used to be close friends, not to mention a possible deeper relationship… But he couldn't think about that now. The time for the finals was nearing.

Sighing, he turned his thoughts away from what the pink-haired girl and what she was to him, instead focusing on what Kenny had to say.

* * *

--Before the first match of Episode 16, "My Enemy, My Friend"--

Ray stepped up to the platform, where Mariah was already waiting. She was glaring at him. Her eyes were clouded over with determination, anger, and something similar to hate. Had their friendship decayed to this? Knowing her, there would be no words of sympathy or kindness if he tried to make up with her at this time.

The shouts and calls of his teammates behind his back led him to the decision of hardening his heart – at least for this whole round. He couldn't go easy on her now… He'd never really done so in previous beybattles with her, and most certainly not now…

The two plates covering the dish cracked open with a glaring light, casting shadows on their faces to make them seem like sparring cats on bad terms with each other.

Deep inside, Ray vaguely wondered when they could be friends again…

* * *

--During the first beybattle, Episode 16--

The beybattle had gone on for long enough. It was time to put an end to it.

"Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!"

For some unfathomable reason, he glanced into her eyes, seeing the shock and slight fear they held, as well as hurt… And that was enough for him to waver. He couldn't bear the thought of upsetting her further… not when he was harbouring deep feelings for her… Whether they were on good terms or otherwise, she was still important to him… The realisation struck him – he could never hurt her. He couldn't bear to. Anyone but her.

Ray's grey beyblade spun right past Galux, failing to execute the attack properly. He was appalled – Driger had never missed like that before… But he'd never been so shaken by someone's eyes like that before, either. The beyblade with Kevin was different. And… it was a miracle that Driger didn't leave him again. Why, though?

Stunned, the raven-haired teen watched as his blade smashed into a miniature building of the Forbidden City dish, caused by none other than Galux's Cat Scratch.

Mariah blinked. She hadn't expected Driger to be so easily defeated. She'd thought that Galux would lose for sure… But what just happened… Ray wasn't concentrating. One moment he was looking into her eyes, and the next moment… he faltered and lost control of his blade. Did she cause that? Was he thinking about her? Did she have that great an effect on him? Her heartbeat quickened. The roar of the people in the stadiums reminded her of the following two matches, and she shook herself of her thoughts.

* * *

--After the second match, Episode 16--

A light laugh escaped Ray's lips as he turned to the rest of the Bladebreakers, holding Driger in his hand. Their cheering had made him more confident. He _would_ win the next round.

"Isn't that sweet?" The familiar female voice reached his ears. He looked up at her, noticing the faint trace of mockery in her eyes, although she had lost the second match to him.

"What's the matter, Mariah? Jealous? That's it, isn't it?" Even though there was tension in the air, he couldn't help replying with some of the rapport they used to share in the past – at least, until she started to think that he didn't care about her anymore. Their childhood conversations were sometimes mischievous, but always frank, peppered with taunts that the other would rebut with equal impishness.

Mariah didn't miss the teasing manner he replied with – she'd thought he had forgotten about past times… maybe she was just imagining things. There was still the last match! Hiding her feelings, she shot back with another scathing remark.

"Get real. All your little teammates, cheering you on, I wonder whether they'll still be cheering you on when you _lose_."

'I won't let _that_ happen,' he thought, although a small part of him wondered at how she replied in that spirited answer, which he'd grown to love over the years. And even when she meant to hurt him, he couldn't help feeling that they were brought closer together… at least they were on speaking terms… although she'd been gentler when they met on the mountain a few days ago. Still, the tension between them had at least loosened with the recent events…

* * *

--After the third match, Episode 16--

Ray saw the shock Mariah had on her face. Clearly, she had expected to win… The pink ribbon fastening her hair loosened and floated gently to the ground, resembling her feelings then. He stepped forward and picked it up, holding it out to her.

"Mariah," he said softly, not really wanting to interrupt her thoughts.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Huh?"

The girl just seemed so innocent, even when she'd said those nasty things to him.

"You were really something out there." She was always special, and it was no different this time. The cloth remained untouched.

Mariah brightened up at the comment, starting to smile. "Thanks a lot, Ray. You were pretty awesome yourself." 'Not to mention sweet and absolutely wonderful.'

He couldn't help but smile back. "You had me worried for a bit."

'I did?' She felt happiness building up. They were friends again! "I had a great teacher… Tell me, Ray… do you think… you'll ever wanna hang out or something?"

His heart leaped. "You bet! 'Cause I was thinking the exact same thing."

The pink-haired girl reached for her ribbon, accidentally brushing against his hand. Little electric sparks crept over their skins, each longing for more… "That's so cool! I gotta fly, but I'll see you later!"

Ray watched as she took off back to the White Tigers' dugout, his mind reeling with the certainty of their friendship once again, with the image of her smiling up at him, with the image of how Driger spun to a stop beside Galux…. 'Wow… This could be the beginning of a _beautiful_ friendship… or perhaps more…'

He headed back to the Bladebreakers' dugout, filled with the promise of a meeting with her, and something told him that it would be just the two of them, alone…

* * *

--After the Asian Tournament, during the time between the end of Episode 17, "A Score to Settle" and the start of Episode 19, "Under the Microscope"--

"We're finally hanging out together, then," Ray said, smiling ruefully at the pink-haired girl sitting beside him. A number of baggages were in front of them, deposited there by Lee, Kevin and Gary, who had gone off for some food.

They were at the airport, waiting for their call to board the aeroplane back to China. There was an almost peaceful silence around the place, interrupted by the occasional squeaks of trolley wheels moving against the floor, as well as the clattering of footsteps.

"Yeah. We finally get some time… alone."

Somehow, that word 'alone' held a bright prospect of what might happen – what could happen. Having that privacy meant that they could be closer together… a hope that each of them hid from the other.

"So… what are you planning to do back at the village, Mariah?" He turned, looking properly at her for the first time after he'd left his hometown. She'd grown, of course, but… he just didn't expect her to transform into a more beautiful creature than she already was. He'd half expected her to stay the same… but now… he realised that he liked her more than he did before.

Mariah had grown to be more lovable to him – her character had become deeper and more independent… and her body… the curves had enhanced to make her more desirable. It was difficult not to let his breath catch in his throat every time he looked at her. Ray found his attraction to the girl strengthening, and it was nearly heart wrenching not to know if she felt the same way.

"I guess I'll just blade more…" she trailed off when she noticed his intense gaze on her, a deep red rising to her cheeks. Yet… she couldn't help liking his eyes on her, and what more, getting drawn into his eyes, transfixed by the golden depths… Was there a possibility of something more?

"You know, I…" he began.

The girl felt the slight pressure of his warm hand on hers, instigating a small flame of hope in her being. The atmosphere was closed and still, almost as if something was about to happen… something special…

"FOOD!" The exasperated voice of Lee travelled to their ears, shattering the magical circle surrounding them. Ray drew his hand away, shifting his gaze. There was a painful sense of loss all about. "We have a flight to catch in ten minutes, and all you can think about is food, food, and more food?!"

Kevin and Gary followed him back sheepishly, having no idea as to what they could do to calm Lee down. The pair keeping an eye on their luggage (and each other) sweatdropped. The trio reached their belongings, heaving their bags onto their shoulders.

Lee walked slightly to the front. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

The familiar noises of village routines greeted the group of five as they reached the cluster of small buildings. Leaves rustled in the wind, as if welcoming them back. To Ray, nothing had changed much, maybe except for the occupants of the place.

Curious faces looked up as they entered the village, recognition flashing across their eyes, before the people carried on with their work. There would be time for them to talk in the days to come. For now, they would rest.

Ray breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid that the villagers would at least try to get back at him for taking the Driger bit away from the village. Thankfully, Lee had sent a letter back beforehand to inform them of their return, thus clearing the misunderstanding.

They separated at a junction, turning to go their different ways home. Goodbyes were exchanged, and Ray started to head for home, until he felt a lingering gaze on his back. He turned to see Mariah look away, a faint blush evident on her cheeks. She turned on her heels, quickly walking away. He was tempted to go after her… but the time was not ripe… yet.

* * *

Other than the reedy chirps of crickets, his soft footsteps on the hard ground were the only sounds that could be heard. A full moon was in the sky, illuminating all under it.

Ray walked idly along the streets of buildings, acquainting himself with the area all over again, not so much for the locations of buildings, but more for the memories of the times he shared with his friends, especially Mariah…

He had two whole weeks before he had to take a flight to America for the American Tournament. Two weeks… Ideally, the time could be spent with her… The teenager hadn't forgotten the surreptitious glances he had shot at her on the plane, only to have them shyly returned. He wasn't exactly prepared for those, but then again, she did not mean to let him catch her at it. Still… she looked rather adorable blushing, that he couldn't deny. And if he remembered correctly, there was something in her eyes that gave her away.

Passing by one of the somewhat worn battle dishes, he altered his course, heading towards the depression in the ground. A swift tug on the ripcord launched Driger into the hemisphere, and he watched it spin with a mild interest, his mind drifting to a more appealing subject…

* * *

Mariah flipped listlessly through a book. How could she concentrate when Ray was back in the village? Her mind had long been pulled, together with her heart, all the way to the raven-haired teenager.

She loved him. Of course she loved him. Ever since she reached puberty and her hormones kicked into action, she'd nursed a deep liking for the boy. It was just the way he had always helped her, they way his sweet nature radiated from him when they were together, and the way his golden eyes shone at her every time she smiled that made her feel special. There were a whole lot of reasons why she loved him, and that love had been deepened when she saw him again after being separated from him for so long. And he had grown more muscular…

A sudden urge to see him again tore through her being, and she stood up, heading for the door.

"I'm taking a walk!" she called, before opening the door and slipping out of the house. After all, she had to take a walk to find Ray, if he wasn't at home. Fortunately, nobody was against it, even Lee, who loved to take on the role of being overprotective.

* * *

Ray bent down to retrieve the still beyblade, observing the tiger motif on the bit, before smiling at it, then letting the blade loose again.

The image of a certain feline girl forced its way into his mind. The girl who could make him feel complete, yet also the one who made him feel inadequate… All because he didn't know for sure whether she loved him. Oh, when had he ever stopped liking her? He was her friend ever since the day he met her… It was just that sometime when he was growing up, he started to like her as a best friend. Then he got really drawn towards her, so much so that he fell in love with her without realising it himself until recently.

Focusing his vision back on Driger, he was startled when another blade flew into the dish and knocked his grey one back into his hand.

"You aren't concentrating, Ray." The voice of a female floated to his ears, and he identified it easily as the one belonging to the one and only girl whom he'd ever loved.

Mariah stepped over to him, scooping Galux up in her hand, then pocketing her blade.

"To cut this short, Ray, I really missed you when you left," she blurted. She vaguely wondered if she could take them back and hide them back in her heart. It was too late now.

He did a double take when she reached up to hug him, blushing in embarrassment. He hugged her back. "Actually, I missed you too."

She pulled away and smiled. "You could have at least told me you were going. I was worried about you…"

The girl faced away to hide the blush on her face, pretending to be interested in her surroundings. Her heart pounded.

"You were?" He caught her chin and lifted her face to him, studying her expression. There was a maelstrom of emotions in her eyes – past traces of hurt, uncertainty, nervousness, a glimmer of hope, and… love?

"W-well… everyone was… Anyway, why weren't you concentrating on Driger when I came?" She changed the subject. The tension between the two of them was too much too bear. "Was something on your mind?"

"Yeah." The unasked question of what got his attention rested between them. It wouldn't hurt to tell her, would it? He was bound to say it sooner or later, only… would she really love him back? What if she didn't? The thought wrenched his heart, but he still had to try… "You."

She blinked. Did she just hear what he said?

He smiled, hoping that this wasn't a mistake. "You see, I love you, Mariah. I realised it when I started to miss you really badly…"

There. He'd said it. Whether she would accept him of not was her choice. He wouldn't force it on her.

The pink-haired girl smiled in relief. He loved her! Joy spread to the edges of her body, overcoming all the pain and tears she had shed for him, leaving a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. She didn't have to live in doubt anymore… Mariah hugged him again on impulse, whispering, "I love you too," in his ear, before burying her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, fireworks exploding within him as he realised that he could be close to her… but for now, he was content to close his eyes and stay this way.

It was like a dream come true… or just a mere dream… Whatever it was, she wanted it to continue… although there was something missing – something she couldn't identify. Slowly, she drew back, yearning for something deeper…

Ray opened his eyes to gaze at her, seeing the desire in her eyes that she wasn't even conscious of. He leaned forward, placing a soft, light kiss on her lips. She drew her breath in sharply, instinctively responding to the feel of him. Her hands rested lightly on his chest, vaguely able to distinguish the contours beneath his shirt.

A shiver made his body tremble when she started to move her fingers across his front, accustoming herself to him. The raven-haired teenager tugged on her lips more strongly, stimulated by her nimble fingers. He didn't expect it to be so… captivating… Ray was about to seek entry into her mouth when she broke away, panting to catch her breath.

He watched as her breathing slowed down, taking deep breaths himself. Cupping her cheek, he brushed his thumb across her lower lip, delving into her golden orbs. She didn't miss the flitting emotion of hunger in his eyes, and she smiled, confident of quenching his thirst, or, at least, doing her best. She desired the same.

The teenager tilted his head slightly to the side, wondering what her smile meant. He had his question solved when she tiptoed, leaning against him to deliver a sweet, inviting kiss that made him almost want to devour her, so that he could fill the void in him previously caused by a longing for her.

Ray nudged her chin up, passionately kissing her as he stroked the velvety skin on her cheek. She threaded her fingers through his silky black hair, holding his head to hers, so that he couldn't pull away, even if he wanted to. Purposefully, he trailed a line along her lower lip with his tongue, sneaking between her lips even before she'd parted them for him. Mariah slid the tip of her tongue against his playfully, a purr of pleasure sounding from her throat when he ran a hand down her back.

The distant stars shone down on them, sparkling brightly upon the scene of first love.

* * *

Two weeks passed, with all the agility and ruthlessness of time racing forward, similar to the blink of an eye. Ray found himself enjoying the period thoroughly, made precious by the pieces of snatched time he shared with Mariah, spent in the moments of intimacy. At other intervals, he bladed with the White Tigers, and the occasional kid who decided to challenge him to a beybattle. Then came the second last day of his visit…

* * *

They broke apart, eyes glazed over with passion whilst they gasped for air.

It was night, and the pair had been strolling along the outskirts of the village, hand in hand, until Ray realised the length of time they would be separated for.

Mariah pulled him over to the shade of a large tree, then turned to face him again, grinning with all the pleasure one could milk from a passionate, clandestine rendezvous. "The way we're going, we won't be able to hear a gong clanging even if it were right beside our ears, much less some busybody sneaking up."

He watched her grin, hands moving down from her waist to rest lightly on her hips. "That's 'cause I really love you, and can't bear to let go."

She smiled happily, shifting to lay her head on his shoulder. "I'll miss you when you go."

"And you think I won't miss you?" he asked, brushing his lips over her neck. His fangs caressed her skin, and she quivered, moaning when he began to suck lightly on a sweet spot at the base of her neck.

"Ray…" she whispered, rubbing her hands across his chest. She could feel his heart beating wildly, and she pulled away. He followed her every move with his eyes, until she was just centimetres away from his face. His gaze shifted to her swollen lower lip, a result of his passion earlier on. He touched it gently, looking apologetically at her.

"Does it hurt?" He caused it… he was guilty for that…

She shook her head gently. "Not really. And anyway, you're going away tomorrow morning… I don't mind a little numbness…"

The teenager clutched her to himself, softly kissing her. He ran his tongue over her lower lip in an attempt to ease her suffering, and she responded by parting her lips for him…

* * *

Ray loaded his bags into the minibus, getting out again to the small group that had followed him to the main road.

He bade goodbye to the less important people in the group, together with his parents (not that they were unimportant, it's just that it seemed more appropriate in this case), then turned to the White Tigers. Parting with Kevin and Gary wasn't too difficult. They were not really in the majority of his life. He turned to Lee, clasping his hand.

"Goodbye, friend."

"Same to you."

He was going to miss the current leader of the White Tigers. That was unavoidable. But… as he stepped over to Mariah, he knew for sure that he was going to have heartaches without her. Ray secured her gaze, staring properly into her eyes for the last time, until they met again.

"Goodbye, Mariah…"

"Goodbye…"

She leaned forward to give him a quick hug (it could be explained as a friendly gesture later if she was asked about it), whispering, "I'll miss you."

His eyes mirrored it. For that one moment when they embraced, he could feel the exchange of warmth… and the exchange of love…

"Keep in touch."

He nodded.

Ray boarded the bus, watching the group from the back window, his gaze sweeping over them all, lingering over a certain pink-haired girl, until the bus rounded a corner and they were gone from sight.

* * *

How was it? How was it? How was it? Tell me! Just to let you all know, I really loved the intimate parts. =D Go read the sequel if you haven't already seen it! Please review!!! I beg this one favour of you!!! (Just a few lines will do, actually. You're not the one slaving for hours in front of the computer. =})

My one-shots seem to be growing longer. XD Yay!

REVIEW!!! Or I won't try to write better fics next time!


End file.
